Blank
by Shifonell
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang penerus klan Sora yang digenosida. Tentang penerusnya yang misterius dan dua anak perempuan yang selalu ada di dekatnya—Hanabi Hyuuga dan Naruko Uzumaki. [FemNaru] [Bad Summary]


_**BLANK**_

.

.

 _NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _BLANK by Shifonellac_

.

 **Warning** : _typo(s), OOC, (maybe) dark-themed fic, Female!Naruto, and many more..._

.

.

 _ **PROLOGUE**_ **| Laju Angin**

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

 **KETAKUTAN** membara dalam hati Ruri. Kegelisahan berontak, meminta untuk diserukan. Kengerian meronta, memohon untuk diteriakan.

Asap.

Teriakan.

Kematian.

Genosida.

Koakan gagak berseru di atas kepala. Kencang-kencang mengiris hati.

 _Orang-orang ini tidak punya hati_ , pikir Ruri. Kepalanya ditundukan, harga dirinya terinjak. Amarah bergejolak sementara hasrat yang haus darah menolak diam.

Giginya bergemeletuk. Suara bara api menggelora. Benak Ruri menganalisa.

Desanya dibakar. Bau asap dan suara bara api menjelaskan segalanya. Ruri cemas mengambil kesimpulan, jangan-jangan ada yang terbakar di dalam rumah.

Bau anyir darah menguar dari luar. Ruri mengambil pola.

Anak-anak disatukan di dalam bangunan berdinding batu dan tanah ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Rumor beredar dengan cepat, mereka akan dibakar hidup-hidup.

Para kepala keluarga dipenggal dan anak laki-laki yang telah dewasa dipaksa melihat ajal ayah mereka sebelum turut menghadap algojo.

 _Ayah._

Batin Ruri melesak. Nelangsa membuatnya lemas seketika. Apa yang akan terjadi pada sang ayah yang merupakan kepala klan? Apa yang akan terjadi kepada kakaknya?

Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya dan kakak perempuannya?

Klan Langit baru saja digenosida. Mereka dibantai.

Tinggal di hutan yang terpelosok, jauh dari peradaban dan negeri besar. Tersembunyi dan menjadi dongeng yang direkayasa.

Semua tawa telah hilang. Jerit tangis menggantikannya. Hanya kesunyian dalam duka ratapan tersisa.

Tanah yang telah tertumpah darah tak berdosa.

—Semuanya tak akan lagi sama.

Mati atau hidup.

Hidup atau mati.

 **XxX**

Betapa bahagia Ruri melihat yang tersisa. Hanya mereka, Ruri dan adiknya, Ryuka.

Ibunya tewas mengenaskan. Terbakar dalam bara dan senyum, usai tahu kedua putri kesayangannya selamat—sekalipun tahu bahwa suaminya dan putra sulungnya akan segera ia temui di surga nanti.

Ayahnya dipenggal. Kepala klan yang pertama, begitu kabarnya. Kakaknya segera menyusul, menjadi korban berikutnya kapak yang mengayun penuh hasrat membunuh.

Setidaknya, Ruri tahu Ryuka tak akan bohong. Ryuka sendiri tahu, kebohongannya akan menodai semua kenangan akan tawa dan suka bersama keluarga mereka yang lengkap.

Ayah, ibu, Rai, Ryuka, Ruri.

Semua kawan dan sanak kerabat mereka dari Klan Langit—klan Sora.

Semua yang telah hilang karena Ne. Semua yang telah hilang karena ambisi akan kuasa dan kejayaan sebuah negeri yang telah dari asalnya makmur. Semua.

Hari itu, seorang pria dengan mata diperban datang mengunjungi sel tahanan yang telah menjadi rumah mereka berdua. Senyumnya tidak hangat, senyum ambisius mengerikan sebagai gantinya, tampil.

"Kalian akan bebas," katanya. Sungguh lega hati Ruri dan Ryuka, saling bertatapan penuh sukacita. Tiada lagi nelangsa dan sengsara. Tidak ada.

"Sebelumnya, biarkan aku menjelaskan," kata pria itu lagi, menginterupsi bahagia mereka. "Ada banyak jenis kebebasan, menurutku. Dan aku memberi kalian dua pilihan cara menuju kebebasan. "

Matanya yang satu berkilat berbahaya dan menakutkan. "Yang pertama, adalah kebebasan menjadi seorang warga sipil biasa."

"Dan yang kedua, kebebasan dengan kematian."

Hari itu, satu lagi penerus Klan Sora tewas. Bukan dibunuh atau dalam pertarungan. Darah itu tertumpah begitu saja, atas nama sebuah kunai dan dengan tangan pemilik darah itu sendiri.

Ryuka Sora.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk pergi," katanya pahit. "Usiaku delapan belas."

Ruri menggeleng, tak kuasa menahan isak. Ditatapnya memohon pria yang tersenyum licik itu. "Jangan, _oneesan_."

"Aku seharusnya segera menikah kalau mereka tidak terlebih dahulu pergi," tukas Ryuka seolah Ruri tidak menyela. "Lagipula, Kai-kun juga sudah pergi."

Kepahitan melanda keduanya. "Kau harus bebas."

"JANGAN!"

JLEB.

Tubuh itu bersimbah darah dengan segera. Tubuh itu limbung. Jatuh menabrak lantai sel yang dingin.

Tangis pilu Ruri meledak. Padahal, sebelumnya Ruri telah berjanji pada Ryuka untuk tidak menangis lagi, melupakan semua lara dan bertahan tegar.

Janji seperti itu benar-benar naif. Mustahil. Tangis dan duka adalah bagian dari hidup seorang manusia.

Beriring dengan tangis itu, pintu sel terbuka.


End file.
